unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Unison League Terminology
There are terms in Unison League that are used inside and outside the game, with various terms being used for faster communication on the game's community. Some terms are official to the game while others are unofficial. This is a list of all the terms and abbreviations in Unison League and their corresponding definitions. The list is arranged in alphabetical order. There are also existing terms specific to the Unison League Wikia, and as such may or may not be official to the game. To link to a Term here, simply type Unison League Terminology#. For example, AFK will result to: AFK Disclaimer: in-references to specific players, groups, or themes are meant to poke fun at the community and are in no way official and taken seriously. # '#' * Refers to how much Ability Cost players currently have in a quest before or when they reach 100 Cost. ** i.e. During a stalling wave, a player asks how much cost their team has. This is followed by another player that says "69" on the chat, which means that this player currently has 69 Ability Cost. A 'AFK' * Away From Keyboard - may refer to players that are not doing any actions in Quests, or players that became CPUs during a Quest. 'Alt' 'Alts' * Refers to a player's Alternate Account. 'Ama' * or . 'AP' * Official acronym for Action Points, a resource consumed upon departing on Quests and engaging on Colosseum Battles. 'APOC' * Stands for "Apocalypse". Members of High-ranking Guilds that have attained notoriety in the community for their "unique" behavior towards other lower-leveled players, especially seen during Colosseum Battles and Event Quests. See also Whales. 'Ateam' * Ateam Inc., the creators of Unison League. 'Ateam pls' * Unison League's equivalent of "riot/rito pls". Often used to express the need for features that are currently not in the game, or to vent rage whenever one is affected by the abysmal rates of drops and Spawn Gear. Also used whenever something impossible that affects the player in a negative way happens to them in the game. 'ATK' * Refers to the ATK stat. B 'Backline' * In some popular Guild Battle Meta, there are players who mainly attack during Crystal Assault phases of the match. Once players of the Frontline are able to defeat their enemy frontline, they swap in their backline members for the Crystal Assault. This job usually belongs to the Archers, but other Classes can also be effective at the backline. 'Bal' 'Balancing' * Balancing, an Ability from the Hunter class. ** Mainly used at least twice, when players thought nobody brought this Ability for the wave that constantly buffs, then upon using it someone else joins that player with another Balancing. 'BM' * Acronym for Bad Mannered originating from Korean gaming communities. In Unison League, this is often used to show disrespect to the opposing Guild in battles, usually through Crystal Assaults by leaving a sliver of health on their Guild Crystal, and then killing it at the last second. 'Buff' * Status effects that affect the player in a positive way, such as increasing their stats and effectiveness in battle. 'Break' 'Burk' 'Burke' * Burkesnipe, an Ability exclusive to the Marksman class that only seems to be relevant when Ateam decides to mess with us by adding incredibly tough Passas in Event Quests. C 'Cheerisma' * Generals that prefer the usage of both Cheer and Charisma in battles. 'Chu' 'Choo-Choo' 'Choo-Choo Train' * or . 'Clutch' * To perform exceptionally-well under pressure, which ultimately decides the winner of the Guild Battle match, or if the event Quest will be completed. Often used during lucky Meteor or Circle Snipe hits, or killing priority targets before they are able to heal themselves back up. 'Colo' 'Coli' 'Colosseum' 'Colosseum Battle' * Colosseum Battles, a week-long player versus player event in the game. 'Cost' * Cost Point - a resource required for Gear Costs in the game, for players to be able to equip * Ability Cost - the resource needed in order to be able to use Abilities in battle. 'Crit' 'Crits' * Critical Hit - refers to hits that deal more damage with the help of the Critical hit-boosting buffs. D 'DC' * Dragon Crush, an Ability exclusive to the Archdragoon class. * That one Guild Member of yours who promised 3/3 Guild Battle attendances per day but keeps on disconnecting and reconnecting during the matches. 'Debuff' * Status effects that affect the player in a negative way, such as decreasing their stats and effectiveness in battle. 'DEF' * Refers to the DEF stat. 'DoT' 'DOT' * Damage Over Time - refers to Abilities and attacks that cause damage over time. 'DPS' * Damage Per Second - refers to Effects that cause damage over time. 'Drop' * Items that are dropped by opponents or as rewards for Quests in the game. 'DS' * Dual Sword, an Ability exclusive to the General class. E 'EE' * Ether Exchange, an Ability from the Sorcerer class. * The go-to Ability of suicidal players that decide to use it despite being low at health right before their enemies unleash an attack to finish them off. * The indicator for the team's Cleric to ignore babysit the user of this Ability with heals. * Eagle Eye, an Ability from the High Lancer class. ** The other EE Ability nobody cares about. F 'Farm' 'Farming' * Refers to the process of repeating Quests in order to accumulate more Items and Resources that are found on that Mission. 'F2P' * Free-to-play - refers to players that hasn't yet paid any real life money for in-game purchases, and depends on the free Gems that they can obtain in the game. 'FL' 'Frontline' 'Frontliner' 'Frontliners' * Frontliner - Players in Guild Battles that fight during the player versus player phase of the match. Players at the frontline vary depending on the preferred strategy of their Guild. G 'GB' 'Guild Battle' * Guild Battles - the three daily exhibition battles against opposing Guilds in the game. 'GB in X minutes!' * A common way to notify guild members of an incoming Guild Battle in the chat. ** i.e. "GB in 3 minutes!" 'GG' 'GGWP' * Acronym for Good Game or Good Game Well Played. 'Glass Cannon' * Players with massive ATK and/or MATK stats but have horrible DEF and MDEF stats. See also Squishy. 'GS' * Acronym for Gear Score. H 'HB' * Heaven's Breath, an Ability from the Knight class. 'Healer' * May refer, but not exclusive to, the Cleric class. Other classes, to a lesser effect, can become healers as well. 'Heca' * or . 'HP' * Health Points - refers to the amount of health a player or a monster has in the game. I J K 'kakao' 'KakaoTalk' * KakaoTalk, a chat application that are used by certain Guilds in the game.LINE master race tho. 'KFC' * or . Referred to as KFC (due to being a bird-like monster) for ease of communication for Ward requests. 'kik' * kik, a chat application that are used by certain Guilds in the game.LINE master race tho. 'Kirito' 'Kireto' * The most original and unique name in all of Unison League. L 'Lab' * Labyrinth of Tartarus. 'Leecher' 'Leechers' 'Lowbies' * Refers to players of low level or Gear Score who go into Quests that are of higher rank and difficulty for their account. 'LINE' * LINE, a chat application that are used by most Guilds in the game. M 'Magic Knight' * Refers to Soldiers that prefer the usage of Magic Damage or Healing Abilities. 'MATK' * Refers to the MATK stat. 'MB' * My bad. 'MDEF' * Refers to the MDEF stat. 'Meta' 'Metagame' * A term used for most video games in which particular strategies are the most common. To go against the meta would be to use strategies that, while possibly effective, are not considered to be the best. N 'Nerf' 'Nerfs' 'Nerfed' * A term referring to the change in a character or a feature in the game, for reasons mostly pertaining to how the character or feature have broken the game's balance. It is called a nerf as the change made to the feature or character has left a negative impact to the players that frequently use them. 'No Cost' * This player didn't bring Ether Exchange and is a scrub. * For when teammates flame the Healer for not healing them on time and said Healer leaves a "No Cost" BM in the chat as the dying teammates waste their time retiring or waste their Gems reviving. O 'OHKO' * One Hit Knock Out - refers to defeating opponents with only one hit. 'OP' * Overpowered - refers to an Overpowered player, Ability, Gear, Class, or Monster. P 'P2P' 'P2W' * Pay-to-play or Pay-to-win - refers to players that has invested any amount of real life money for in-game purchases in the game. For a more extreme version of these types of players, see Whales. 'Pally' 'Pallies' * Paladins. 'Physical Mages' * The Meta-breakers themselves, these hardcore players use Abilities like Sharp Thrust and Knight's Blitz as a Mage. 'PUG' 'PuG' 'PUGs' 'PuGs' * Pickup Group - a common term in MMORPGs. They are parties in Unison League that are formed at random in Quests. 'Puri' * Purifying Light, an Ability from the Bishop class. * Purification, an Ability from the Oracle class. * Not to be confused with this guy. 'PVE' * Player versus Environment. 'PVP' 'PvP' * Player versus Player - may also refer to Guild Battles or Colosseum Battles. Q R 'R' * May mean that a player is ready to engage on a planned group or friend quest. Often used in the chat. 'Retire' * For when teammates die from "accidentally" attacking targets with reflect. * 3 Clerics? Wahh wahh no DPS! *'retires'* * No Cleric? Wahh wahh no Healer! *'retires'* * Ugh this leecher again in my quest... *'retires'* * Hestia is CPU again for the 10th time in my Colo run... *'retires'* 'RGB' * Ranked Guild Battles - a week-long Guild Battle event in the game. 'RNG' * Random Number Generator - the culprit behind a player's horrible Spawns and drop rates. 'RNGesus' * The deity responsible for situations that are determined largely by luck, chance, or randomness in online games. Derived from RNG. S 'Serk' 'Serker' * Soul of the Berserker, an Ability from the Dragoon class. 'Soon' 'Soon™' 'SOON' * A term to indicate that a feature is coming to the game... ...soon™. 'Squishy' * Players with low defense scores that are often the priority targets of enemies in Guild Battles, or the first ones to die to strong attacks of monsters in quests. 'SS' * May refer to the act of taking a screenshot using the device's screen-capturing programs. 'Stagger' * May refer to the players' usage of Unison Monsters one by one. This is done for the purpose of surviving Quests and gathering as much Ability Cost as players can. 'Stall' * A method used to save up Ability Cost or fill the team's Unison Gauge by letting at least one enemy live and waiting until the Ability Cost and/or Unison Gauge are full. This is usually done in longer Event Quest waves and during Guild Battles. 'Strike' * Strike of the Sacred Beast - one of the Main Quests popular as an efficient way of farming for experience. 'Support' * Players whose specialty is to support the performance of their Allies in a Team. T 'Tank' * A player designed to take high amounts of damage. These are primarily Soldiers, but there are other players that can also be tanky (to a lesser effect) through other classes. These players are usually distinguished by their high DEF and MDEF stats, and have moderate-low damage output. Most players require Protect Effects to serve better as a Tank. U 'UL' * Acronym for Unison League. 'Ult Lab' * Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus. 'Uni' * Refers to requesting the usage of a player's Unison Monster for a Unison Chance. V 'Valk' 'Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Dark Valk' * Refers to the kinds of Valkyrie Monsters in the game. W 'Whale' 'Whales' * Players who constantly spend absurd amounts of real life money to get Gems for Spawns and other purchases. Normally known for their elitist behavior and sense of entitlement. And their high-definition broadcasts. 'WOC' 'WoC' * Wind of Courage, an Ability exclusive to the Marksman class. 'Wolf' * , Lu Bu's most trusted leeching companion. 'WTB' * World Tree's Blessing, an Ability from the Ranger class. X Y Z 'Zerk' 'Zerker' * Soul of the Berserker, an Ability from the Dragoon class. Emote Terms Terms that are meant whenever a player uses an emote in the game. Unison League Wikia Terms Terms that are mainly or exclusively used in the Unison League Wikia. 'AWC' * A Wikia Contributor - Formerly Users writing on this wiki without being logged in. 'Necro' * The revival of a Forum thread that has been left without a message for long periods of time. In the Unison League Wikia, a topic that has been left for more than a month is considered a Necro and results to a shutdown of said topic. 'OP' * Original Poster - refers to the Original Poster in a Forum Thread, a User blog or a User blog Comment. 'Rigiida' * The Main Quest Stage where User:Alitheia is stuck in for all of eternity. 'TOS' * Terms of Service External Links * Unison League Slang by Jaunedice - Ateam Forum